Crystal Trevino
Biography Season 3 (3.1) * is present Her sister, Trisha, has been a DCC for the past three years, so it’s inspired her to want to try out for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. She would love to share that experience with her. [Trisha praises Crystal and says she thinks she can do it] Some advice her sister has giver her has been to go out there and to perform like no one’s watching and just to not treat it as an audition. That will help her shine. Confessionals Total: 14 Season 3: 13 (4th most) Season 4: 0 Season 5: 1 Season 3 (3.1) * Biography * The kick-line, for me, was the most challenging thing during this audition. But it’s almost like, with your adrenaline going you pull kicks out that you don’t even know you had. (3.2) * I’m only a training camp candidate right now, so we still have like two months, and they’ll make cuts there. So, I have to, you know, do my very best for two months. (3.3) * We don’t have a spot yet. We are not a cheerleader yet. All right, this is it. Game face on. (3.4) * Johnson session I maxed everything, and I gave my 100% like Jay told us to. (3.7) * photo shoot The hardest part is giving them a range of different smiles and a different look. They want a good range to choose from. * When we went into the USO and just seeing all these uniforms, all these bright faces, so happy to see us, it was so neat. (3.8) * Johnson session You have so much more respect for these girls that dance out here at Texas Stadium because it was hot. * [[Jordyn Ketchum|Jordyn], Melissa, and Sydney after they won “Pom Pom Punishment”] Anybody could have won today. We gave it our all. It was team work. It was hard work. So, it was really cool to win today. * Well, it’s really cool that Trisha and I get to be in a squad photo together. We’ve been looking at this photo since we were little. * Squad photo is stunning. Every single girl in there looks unbelievable. I’m really happy and surprised that it’s out so soon because we took the picture yesterday. * Gameday I’m completely ready mentally, physically. I feel like I’m prepared. * with flashbacks Dancing on the field with Trisha is a dream come true. She’s been my support. She’s been my friend. She’s now my teammate and I couldn’t have done it without her. Season 5 (5.8) * The last little tag that we have, we ran out a few times, so we had to really be listening for our counts and our cues. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * I didn’t even realize that this was Trisha Trevino, a current cheerleader’s sister. I think she’s beautiful and she stands a great chance. – K * I like her. – K * judging I’ve got yes on appearance. Yes on figure. Yes on showmanship. Yes on combination. Yes is my vote. Laughs – K (3.3) * Fun to watch. – K * her body fat percentage That’s excellent. – Tracey Platamone (3.6) * Crystal, where’s Crystal? You surprise me. I expected you to jump out ahead of everybody in here and you’re not. And that surprises me. – Kitty Carter * You get noticed in here and sometimes you don’t, and I’m not sure why. I don’t know if it’s a matter of you turning it on or off, so you just can’t allow yourself to get comfortable. – K (3.7) * Strong; you’ve got strong, fun energy. – K Season 5 (5.8) * This is my last year, and it was really awesome – especially dancing on stage with my sister, Crystal. It’s something that we’ll never forget. – Trisha Trevino Other Season 3 (3.1) * Has a brief scene where she gets dropped off by Trisha at preliminaries * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries (22 years old from Texas) * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * They show the start of her finals deliberations when Kelli asks how many yeses, but it cuts away at this point * Shown being invited to training camp (3.4) * Has a scene with Kelli at the uniform fitting where she didn’t have bra straps, and Kelli tells her she needs straps to keep things up. * Shown getting on the power squad (3.8) * Is one of the four members of the victorious red team in “Pom Pom Punishment” * Is shown being given a photograph of themselves as part of the team announcement * Shown being congratulated by and hugging Trisha after making the team Season 4 (4.7) * Kitty Carter has her pick one rookie who she thinks should make the team, and Crystal says it may seem biased, but she would pick Ashton Torres. (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene, where it appears she lives with Trisha Trevino Season 5 (5.5) * Kelli has her and Brooke Sorensen show Rachel Buckmaster how “sexy hips” should be done. (5.8) * She is seen dancing at point while Kelli talks about how they tend to have their strongest dancers in front. Season 6 (6.8) * Performs with the other All-Stars for the current team Misc. * '''Point '''during Season 5 Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S3 Rookie Category:Point